1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media presentation and, more particularly, to media presentation in a client-server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, media management applications are available for use on personal computers to assist users with managing and playing their electronic media. One popular media management application is iTunes® media program available from Apple Computer, Inc. Through a graphical user interface, the iTunes® media program enables a user to not only display a track listing of locally stored songs but also browse or purchase media information or items from a remote music store. However, users cannot view media information or items from the music store while also viewing a track listing of locally stored songs.
FIG. 1A is a screen shot of a conventional media display window 100. The media display window 100 includes a source region 102 and a track list region 104. The source region 102 indicates a plurality of different sources that can be selected. As shown in FIG. 1A, the “Library” source is currently selected. The track list region 104 lists a plurality of tracks that are available from the “Library” source (i.e., local storage). In this case, the audio tracks are displayed in a row and column format. For example, each row can pertain to a different song, and each column can provide name, time, artist and album for the corresponding song. In addition, the media display window 100 includes playback controls 106 (including play, rewind and fast forward), a search box 108, and a browse control 110.
FIG. 1B is a screen shot of another conventional media display window 150. The media display window 150 includes a source region 152 and an online browse window 154. The source region 152 includes a plurality of sources that can be selected. As shown in FIG. 1B, the “Music Store” source has been selected. In such case, the browse window 154 displays music information or items that are available from a remote music store. The browse window 154 presents media items and other descriptive information for media content available from the music store. In particular, the browse window 154 includes navigation links in an “Inside the Music Store” section 156 and account information in an “Account” section 158. The browse window 154 also includes a “New Releases” section 160 and various promotional images for certain media items in regions 162 and 164. The browse window 154 also includes a “Todays Top Songs” section 166 and a “Todays Top Albums” section 168.
A media management application, such as the iTunes® media program, is able to present the media display screens 100 and 150 as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, depending upon the particular media source selected. However, often, many users use the media management application only with regard to their own local (or personal) content, such as the “Library” source. As a result, such users do not get the benefits of interacting with the “Music Store” source. For example, the “Music Store” can provide not only media content for preview and purchase but also informational content to the user related to new releases, top songs, promotions, etc. However, since many users do not utilize the “Music Store”, they do not recognize the benefits or extent of the content available from the “Music Store.”
Thus, there is a need for improved graphical user interfaces that facilitate user interaction with not only local media content but also remote media content.